Uravity and Ground Zero Answer the Web's Most Searched Questions
by PaperBirdhouses
Summary: Pro-heroes Ochako Uraraka and Katsuki Bakugou, also known as Uravity and Ground Zero, answer the internet's most searched questions about themselves.


The thumbnail shows both heroes dressed casually, Ochako has Katsuki in an almost arresting grip on his shoulders as they pose together for the shot. She has a bright grin, while the man is scowling and refusing to look directly at the viewer.

Underneath the thumbnail is the title: "Pro-heroes Uravity and Ground Zero Answer the Web's Most Searched Questions | SPIRIT"

The video begins with Ochako waving cheerily.

"Hi, I'm Ochako Uraraka, but you probably know me as Uravity!"

Next to her, Katsuki's face is impassive. "I'm Ground Zero."

"And you're watching the Spirit," Ochako trails off and looks meaningfully at the man next to her.

Katsuki resolutely does not mean her gaze. "No. No, I'm not doing that."

Ochako leans her head into his shoulder and half groans, half giggles and the camera cuts to both of them sitting upright again.

"Welcome to the Spirit Auto-Complete Interview!" Ochako says, and immediately turns to Katsuki again, "jeez, you couldn't even say it with me?"

Along the bottom of the screen, as Ochako speaks, in bold font appears: **SPIRIT AUTO-COMPLETE INTERVIEW**.

Katsuki grunts as she pouts good-naturedly to the rest of the people on set.

The screen is white the text, "_ Autocomplete suggests the most common searches on the Internet" _appears.

The video shows a segment cut from the middle of the interview.

"Katsuki." Ochako looks up seriously from the plaster board she's holding. Katsuki meets her eyes above the styrofoam.

"You auto-complete me."

Katsuki opens his mouth and quickly snaps it shut, he then pushes himself up from the folding chair, the metal clang in his wake.

"That's it," he growls, "I'm leaving."

"Wait, wait, Katsuki! The mic! The mic!" Ochako wheezes as he storms away.

She deftly catches the pack that he chucks at her in anger even while she's shaking with laughter.

She looks at somebody behind the camera. "Can you please keep that in?"

Off-screen, Katsuki can still be heard stomping about and Ochako's snickering increases in volume.

On a white screen in dark gray: "_ So SPIRIT asked pro-heroes Uravity and Ground-Zero the Internet's burning questions. _

The heroes are sitting so they were facing both each other and the audience, with Ochako cradling the poster board that is meant to resemble a Google homepage. Along the top within the search bar reads "_Is Ground Zero_," and beneath it are the various autocomplete question prompts printed onto the board. She peels off the slip of paper that is tacked on to the end of the first question.

"Is Ground Zero Japanese?"

Katsuki nods. "うん、 俺は日本人"

At the bottom a closed caption reads, "_ Yes, I am Japanese _."

"Me too! We went to the same high school and everything!"

"Is Ground Zero," she groans as she reveals the second part of the question, "the number one hero in his country?"

"No! Damn sh*tty Deku is number one! He stole it from me! Stupid nerd!"

A high pitched beep is sounded to censor the hero's profanity, and a bustle is heard from behind the camera can be heard as flames of fury spew from Katsuki's mouth. Ochako waves them down with an apologetic expression.

"They're childhood friends, if you can believe it. He also went to high school with us," she says, ignoring the steam that had begun to rise from Katsuki's palms.

Katsuki rolls his eyes and makes a noise that's probably supposed to confirm what she was saying.

"Is Ground Zero single?" Ochako asks, a playful undertone carrying in her voice.

"None of your damn business," He says.

Ochako laughs and peels the next strip of paper.

"Is Ground Zero deaf?"

"What a weird question." Katsuki frowns.

"Not really," Ochako says easily. "Your explosions are pretty loud!"

"Well, yeah." He mumbles.

"And you're always yelling," she sniggered slyly.

Katsuki turns away from her smirk, the tips of his ears burning.

"He's blushing." Ochako whispers to the camera conspiratorially.

"Hah?"

"And! You're always doing that! Going around like 'Hah?' 'Haaauh?'," she growls in an impeccably accurate impression of the man next to her.

"Shut up! Who asked you?!"

"You did."

Katsuki turns away from her, slightly fuming, "to answer your question, partially. It's one of the side effects of my quirk."

"Katsuki donates and works with lots of disability organizations back home!" Ochako supplements with a pretty smile.

"I wear hearing aids so don't worry about how well I can fight." He propels himself off of his seat in excitement. "You hear that! Sh*tty villains!"

Ochako pumps her fist behind him. "That's right! Ground Zero-jiji is gonna get ya!"

Near the bottom of the screen, a helpful caption is written in bold white on black font: "_ Jiji: a Japanese suffix used to denote old age _."

Katsuki turn to star at her in silence as the shot hangs for a little too long. Eventually, it cuts and Katsuki is sat next to Ochako holding another board.

"Is Uravity," Katsuki rips at the loose paper far too roughly.

"Easy," Ochako admonishes, only half-serious.

He ignores her. "A rescue hero?"

"Yes!" Ochako answers, "that doesn't mean I don't get to beat up villains!"

"She's really good at it," Katsuki says gruffly and with some hesitance, as if he didn't mean to actually say anything.

"Aw," Ochako coos condescendingly.

"Is Uravity," Katsuki tears the slip and his eyebrow twitches imperceptibly, "single?"

Ochako reddens, but carries on gamely, "actually I'm married."

Katsuki regards her carefully, lips twisting in a sneer of confusion.

She cups her rosy cheeks bashfully. "To my job."

Katsuki's shoulders fall and he dips his head in agreement. "It's true."

This prompts her to shove at him in mock anger.

"Is Uravity on Instagram?" He continues unfettered by her assault.

"Yes, Uramochi on Instagram! I don't post much, though."

"How old is Uravity?"

"I'm turning 26 this December. I'm a Capricorn."

Katsuki reveals the next question and his breath seems to catch in his throat.

"Is Uravity's arm still broken?" Katsuki reads is a terse monotone.

"Eh," Ochako says uneasily, "what's with that? Are villains the ones googling that?"

She laughs a little too much with her diaphragm.

"No, my arm is all healed up now!"

Katsuki opens his mouth to say something, but he shakes his head instead and sets his lips in a hard line.

He holds up the board to the crew and asks, "what do I do with this?"

He doesn't wait for an answer and he roughly flings the board so it knocks over the paper background port behind them. The apparatus falls with a loud clatter.

He winces as Ochako sputters and attempts to cover her laugh with her hand. She fails, and spittle shoots through her fingers.

"Ah, sorry. That sounded loud." Katsuki sounds subdued for once.

"He's deaf, forgive him." Ochako said.

"Don't… say it like that." Katsuki was too embarrassed to work up the sweat to be offended by her impudence.

The video is a screen of static with the words _ PLEASE STAND BY _superimposed on the white noise.

It cuts back to Ochako holding up another card for Katsuki to see, the set behind them is restored to its former glory.

"Does Ground Zero live in Japan?"

Katsuki looks conflicted, wrestling with how private the question is.

"Well, it's not like it's a secret that we don't anymore," Ochako murmurs.

Katsuki huffs in agreement. "These days we don't live in Japan for very long, because we work for the International League."

"Whose location is TOP SECRET!" Ochako winks.

"Well, now they know it's not in Japan."

"E-eh… Katsuki, are we gonna get fired?" Ochako's eyes are wide and her face is suddenly pallid.

"Who knows," he snaps as he tears the next question and Ochako guffaws at his brusque nonchalance.

"Who does Ground Zero look like?"

Katsuki squints at the camera, looking like he wants to say something vicious but is holding himself back. Ochako, thankfully, jumps in again before he can say anything.

"He looks like Katsuki Bakugou, surprisingly." She raises an eyebrow to her partner, "ever heard of that guy?"

Katsuki snorts. "Sounds like a real asshole."

"Does Ground Zero have a Twitter?"

"No. Deleted it. My old agency got really upset with me over it and I never bothered making another one."

"He got into a tweef with Phantom Thief." Ochako explains.

Katsuki stops her before she can reveal the next question, "what the f*ck did you just say."

"You got into a tweef with Phantom Thief," she repeats with a slight smile.

"Nobody calls it that."

"C'mon, Katsuki, everyone here calls it that."

"Nobody _ anywhere _ has ever called _ anything _a tweef!" Katsuki bellows so loudly that the entire studio seems to shake.

"Katsuki," Ochako shakes her head in disappointment, "I can't believe you're tweefing with me on film like this."

Katsuki looks angered, shocked, and confused all at once. Before he can say anything the scene cuts to what is clearly a few minutes later. Both heroes are seated slightly farther away from each other than they were in the previous shot.

"Does Ground Zero," Ochako has to turn away from the camera to cackle into her hand, "wear lifts?"

Katsuki lets gust of air through his nostrils, trying not to smile at Ochako's quaking frame.

"Who sent you this list? Was it Chargebolt? I'm gonna kill him."

Ochako shakes the smile off her face and rips the last question.

"Does Ground Zero have a twin?"

"No. If you think I do, it's probably just Maboromicamie f*cking around."

He tilts his head in thought. "Or a villain."

Ochako sets down the board and Katsuki is given another one.

"Why Uravity," she recites off the board.

"I feel like that's a good enough question on its own. Why Uravity?"

Katsuki barely spares her a glance of disdain before asking, "why does Uravity wear a helmet?"

"To help with nausea, it's a gross part of my quirk."

"Why is Uravity famous?" Katsuki chuckles.

"Wh-!" Ochako looks at the camera in dismay. "I'm a hero! A superhero! Renowned rescue superhero!"

"She's famous because she's Ground Zero's partner," Katsuki says with an evil, taunting grin.

Ochako decides to take the high road and only pouts to herself before revealing the next question.

"Why is Uravity so cute?" Katsuki asks, unimpressed with the query.

"Aw," Ochako twirls a strand of hair coyly.

"That's a lady's secret," she hums coquettishly.

"She uses a lot of weird face masks," Katsuki says aloofly and throws the board again, this time gently and away from the set behind them.

Ochako smiles a thanks to the person handing her the next one.

"Can Ground Zero-" Katsuki cuts himself off from reading what's on the poster with a groan.

"You guys just chose this one to piss me off. You want another Ground Zero freak-out? Don't you? Hah?! Well, you're not gonna get it!"

"It's way too late to say that now." Ochako blinks innocently at him.

Katsuki turns to face her, looking betrayed. She tears off the paper from the first question before he can retort and reads it out to him. "Can Ground Zero sing?"

Katsuki looks miffed by her attitude but answers the question.

"Not one bit."

While Ochako doesn't dispute him, she does say, "He plays drums really well, though!"

Katsuki's chest balloons for the praise. "That's right!"

"It's so weird that people think that you could be a good singer," she turns to somebody on set, "he actually ruined a song for me in the car on our way here."

Katsuki scowls at her, then sneers, "I can sing better than you can dance."

Ochako gapes at him, bright and red. "You…!"

His smirk curls around the edges of his eyes in a smouldering intensity, and Ochako has to huff and turn away.

"So no," Katsuki looks back down at the board after another moment of loaded silence, "can't sing. Jirou can though. Seriously, she has some pipes."

Ochako nods emphatically, flush already gone from her cheeks. "Katsuki is a huge fan of Earphone Jack's music! Stream it! I think… she has an album coming out?"

"November 3rd!" Katsuki barks, startling a jump from Ochako.

"That's right!" She agrees quickly to appease him.

"Can Ground Zero," her mouth rounds in scandalization, "beat Deku?"

"Some days," Katsuki leans back into his seat, unexpectedly calm, and ignoring the antagonizing waggles of her brow, "he keeps me on my toes."

Ochako pats his knee with a smile that crinkles too much at her eyes to be sincere. "I'm proud of you."

Katsuki burns a glare at the offending appendage and mutters quietly, "I'll kill you."

Ochako erupts into yet another laughing fit, and the video cuts again.

In the next shot they are both more composed as Ochako tears off another question.

"Can Ground Zero chill?" She grins cheekily.

"Who's asking these questions?" Katsuki sighs with some distant anger, he does not bother to reach for it, it seems he is exhausted by the interview.

"The internet," Ochako squints at him. "Haven't you ever watched one of these?"

"I never watch other people's interviews." Katsuki crosses his arms in defense.

"だよね," Ochako smiles indulgently like she was expecting him to say something like that.

The closed caption on the bottom reads, "_that's right _."

"Well, I watch your interviews sometimes."

Ochako almost looks flattered before she rebukes, "most of them are with you."

Katsuki reads another question instead of responding, "what is Uravity's quirk?"

"Do people really not know this?" He scoffs before she can answer.

"It's confusing when you're blasting things around," Ochako says more to the board than him.

"My quirk is Zero Gravity, it cancels out the gravity of anything I touch with all five fingers. That's why I've been holding all the cards like this," she grabs the poster from Katsuki and grasps it with both hands, wiggling her loose pinkies to emphasize.

"Don't they get cramped if they're always sticking up like that?" Katsuki badgers her.

"No. Have you seen me at the gym?" Ochako jeers.

She flexes for the crew, and Katsuki chortles into his palm.

The shot cuts and Katsuki is holding the card to Ochako again.

"What does Uravity eat?"

Ochako looks to one of the crew in confusion, but Katsuki answers for her. "My food. Everyday. I don't even think she owns a refrigerator."

Ochako rolls her eyes, "oh, you've seen my fridge."

Katsuki sighs in a way that is almost a laugh. "You have one in your house. But I wouldn't say you own it."

Ochako gives the camera a helpless look and Katsuki continues. "What is Uravity's net worth?"

"10 billion dollars," she answers immediately.

Katsuki ostensibly hums in approval. "I guess so."

He then tears the next question with far more force than necessary. "Idiots! You can't quantify the worth of rescue heroes!"

"Jeez," Ochako whispers with a flattered beam.

"What languages does Uravity speak?"

"I actually speak a lot of languages!"

Katsuki looks surprised. "Seriously?"

"Yup! Rescue heroes usually know at least a little of many languages. Since we have to talk to traumatized people and they can't always speak English. For a lot of reasons."

Katsuki almost looks awed. "So, what languages do you speak?"

"Well, Japanese and English, obviously. A little bit of German, some Russian, Spanish, Italian, and just a tiny bit of Hindi."

Katsuki's eyes are wide with a rarely shown admiration, he then clears his throat and rips the next question.

"What does Uravity wear?"

"I wear a lot from Creati's fashion line. Her style is so simple but it's also unique and elegant!"

They are handed the last card for the interview.

"Oh, this one is for both of us!" Ochako chirps, she holds the card out to Katsuki.

Katsuki makes a sound of vague interest and reads the first question.

"Why are Ground Zero and Uravity partners?"

Ochako taps her finger to her chin.

"It's kind of a boring story," she says. "Back in high school, our teachers were trying to teach us about the power of unity or something like that. So they assigned us with partners to try to get us to work together more."

"Japan is different than here."

"That's right," Ochako nods. "There are a lot of superhero teams here, in Japan it's usually individual heroes who might start their own agencies, then they're the face of that agency and all the heroes who work under them."

"Anyway, since high school we just kept working together." She smiles brightly. "Now we're partners!"

"Well, that's the short version," Katsuki mutters and peels the next question.

"Are Ground Zero and Uravity," Ochako's eyes almost widen and she stutters, "dating?"

They eye each other anxiously, and it's quiet for a moment.

Then Katsuki frowns. "Ochako, are you cheating?"

"Eh?! No, I'm not cheating!" She then surreptitiously glances all about the set. "How can I be cheating? I'm not dating anyone!"

"It seems that people think you're an adulterer," Katsuki continues, "that you're cheating on your job."

Ochako laughs gracefully and addresses the camera, "my marriage is my business, everybody."

They both turn quickly to the next question.

"Are Ground Zero and Uravity part of the International League?" Katsuki says quickly.

"That's right." Ochako confirms. "Ever since villains have been working more with each other on a more global scale, the international hero community has really taken shape."

"It seems like a lot of work to be a villain these days," Katsuki muses derisively. He then clicks his tongue. "Idiots."

"Are Ground Zero and Uravity nice?" Ochako reads the question disbelievingly.

"Well you're definitely not." She levels the man with a playful glare. He doesn't disagree.

"Ochako is," he says, and she smiles sheepishly.

"Until she's not." He shrugs and offers her an aggravating smug expression.

She sighs but doesn't say anything as sets the poster down. "Is that it? This was fun!"

"It was alright," Katsuki grunts.

"I don't think I really learned anything new about you, Katsuki."

He snorts. "We are partners, after all."

"And yet you didn't know I speak multiple languages." Ochako shakes her head at him in mock dissapointment.

"Well, it never came up!"

Ochako smiles at the audience. "Thanks for watching the SPIRIT Autocomplete Interview!"

She nudges Katsuki and he scowls. "Bye."

She shakes him by the shoulder in frustration, but the only thing she has to gain from her troubles is a small crack of a smile before the screen fades to black.

_Comments _

**gwenday**

,,,they,,,

**simplysuperheroes**

I'm so thankful to Bakugou Katsuki for inventing jawlines 😍😍😍😍😍😍

**uravitymarl**

im so thankful to Uraraka Ochako for inventing muscle definition

**xxkacchakostanxx**

They really do think they're slick huh 👀

**Chuchu239**

People out here thinking that Deku and Uravity are dating when this video exists… couldn't be me.

**simplysuperheroes**

imagine thinking that Deku and Frostburn aren't in love

**GroundZerostiddies**

I cannot believe y'all children acting like they're married like two adults of opposite genders can't be friends

**metube**

Ikr! They work together and their partners like yall its not that deep

**xxkacchakostanxx**

u are so incorrect...kacchako is the one truth in this world

**GroundZerostidddies**

Please go outside

**Trent Bames**

I ran into them last month when they were in Detroit! Uravity is super sweet and Ground Zero was surprisingly chill 😂 I think press stuff stresses him out a little

**onlyredriotdeservesrights**

I wanna know what the studio looked like after they left, Bakugou looked like he was on a mission to destroy as many things as possible 😂😂😂

View more  



End file.
